Rubble/Gallery
Season 1 *Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Doo *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups' Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs Season 3 *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save Three Little Pigs *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing PAW Patrol Rubble.PNG rubble's rig..png Rubble feeding the geese.jpg Rubble getting his own tag.jpg Cute Rubble.jpg Chase riding with rubble.jpg Rubble-feat-332x363.jpg Rubblefly.PNG Diveinrubble!.PNG Rubble.png Rubble2.jpeg Rubble in his bulldozer.png Rubble Badge.png|Rubble's Badge Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg Geo and Rubble.jpeg Rubble's dig-up.jpg Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Rubble jumps.jpg latest-1.png|Cowboy Rubble Rubble.jpg 185px-PAW Patrol pups-1.jpg IMG 3929.jpg Water! GONE.PNG Paw patrol cars and figures.jpg Paw patrol iron on transfers 011.jpg Pawpatrol.jpeg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg Lol.PNG Dig Dig.PNG Awesome.............PNG Rock ON!.PNG 1972270 539282149518614 2121948139 n (1).jpg rubbleonthedubble.PNG Rubblewiki.PNG Images-51.jpeg Images-17.jpeg Images-3-1.jpeg Canon.png Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Rubble jumps.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg|"Ryder's calling!" Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Images-3.jpeg|Ryder and Little Rubble IMG 20131226 084937.jpg|Fly Rubble! pizap.com13883591076491.jpg 1479382 489752751138221 2086632101 n.png|'Funny Rubble' 06 Rubble in his bulldozer.png ruhbul.png|Rubble as a little puppy, stuck on a tree branch. RuhbulandRhydur.png|Rubble jumping into Ryder's arms for the first time. IGotsMeANewHatLel.png|Rubble wearing his construction hard-hat for the 1st time. f5f658acf97d6c27689031579b06d1bc.png|Don't cry, Rubble BoooooooooooorninTHEUSA.png RuhbulTheeSoopurPuhp.png 1511062 524246377688858 270313098 n.png|Rubble, when he was a little pup! b95dd9372fd6e1310754fb7f51873ecd.png Rick.PNG I am a crosruction pup.PNG AMAL.PNG PPP.PNG A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png paw patrol cars and figures.jpg|Rubble with his construction truck, which will hit stores in June. Crack up!.PNG WAKE UP RUHBUL.png|Rubble waking up, just before "Apollo the Super-Pup" comes on. O.PNG 5.PNG 1016259 529107150536114 676769650 n.png|it's 'Cat'-urday immaSnuggleyou.png|We're gonna miss you. Silly Marshall.png The Triple Decker.jpg 1911944 532747193505443 1518556186 n.png Tfhnewgjhfwhwevfajhgjfghjg.PNG Gfeurgttftcf.PNG Blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.PNG I wish I can a bone like that.PNG Rands.PNG R,lz,r and c.PNG Hahahahahahahaha.PNG 987.PNG IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4056.jpg IMG 4055.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3918.jpg Ho.PNG C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png IMG 3923.jpg IMG 3929.jpg YEAH! gO paw Patrol.PNG RYWR.PNG Huh!.PNG 2! Wow....................PNG 05f9dd2a884ff917c0e8258eec7a0315.png Mershull.png SkyeonRubble.PNG SkyeandRubblePlaying.PNG Rubbleishungry.PNG Snapshot 6 (07-03-2014 17-37).png Snapshot 15 (07-03-2014 17-39).png Snapshot 11 (07-03-2014 17-38).png Snapshot 9 (07-03-2014 17-38).png 1904196 543629382417224 853618333 n.png 1174550 545919872188175 1759975813 n.png RUBBLEbEINGsUPERaPOLLOpUp.png fc62b5be80e3de9e317545c431c8f914.png Paw-Patrol-Draw-and-Erase-Pup-Pad-MSRP-7.99.jpg 10001294 551729144940581 2080290112 n.png 1003389 552631131517049 505912717 n.png B483e2a2b7941adacd0849aedee98d0b.png B7a297106cbce123d3766a81a0d49eb2.png 10153822 10152356456982847 2044427588 n.png B91839dc7bc97041b495a55689d2ca77.png Yououou.PNG Waulats.PNG Take it frome 343.PNG Ruble.PNG Zuma back.PNG Now you dont.PNG 1238804 558313034282192 1046813483294573773 n.png 10255739 559401860839976 6768841291863289819 n.png Rubble has injured.jpg Youch..!!.jpg Yeah we...PNG So od.PNG Odd.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-15h29m49s223.jpg Yes..!!.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-20-09h55m37s194.jpg Oops!.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h56m52s174.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h58m49s70.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h18m56s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-15-13h30m41s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-15-13h30m21s12.jpg Rubble the super pups is here.jpg Dun, dun, da, dun, dun, da..!!.jpg Thank's rubble.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 7.39.19 PM.png rubble 06.png Friday.PNG 41JDWxcPgHL.jpg R.jpg|Rubble: Rubble on the double Bulldozer.jpg|Rubble's Bulldozer 32743924.jpg 96794357948.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-12h40m30s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-12h10m26s78.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-11h45m29s212.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-11h45m07s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-11h22m50s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-11h22m34s29.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-11h02m15s24.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-11h02m00s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h55m14s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m30s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h53m47s65.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h42m55s196.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h23m49s251.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h23m08s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h06m28s90.png Meet.PNG Snapshot 0009.png 1424273 596737447106417 5352025363498652956 n.png Pp103.png FrenchRubble.png Rubble and his sand construction rig.png 10505114 719401498107183 6403143711465356515 o.jpg 10549990 719401454773854 290777584255945933 o.jpg 10511596 719401458107187 1739391130991789858 o.jpg 10342918 638444456237641 1485755014555994421 n.jpg Page 12.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 9.jpg Page 8.jpg Page 7.jpg Page 6.jpg Page 3.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 1.jpg Page 0.jpg Pp122.png Pp121.png Pp120.png Pp119.png Pp118.png 1911803 778943968823234 3001333456308874156 n.jpg 10559860 778943995489898 1942432366605709374 n.jpg 1238157 778943985489899 2791960873446093488 n.jpg 10525963 778944025489895 4651649538987332178 n.jpg|Spider! 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 10577113 726894447357888 7214234569868305260 n.jpg 10003621 623788241068004 1480989412665877333 o.png 10378991 265388103660765 4190901305214877486 n.jpg 10659445 637763853003776 674389458431061944 n.png 10665246 744069595640373 63922090615727910 n.jpg 10420226 744069625640370 1029647261740253583 n.jpg Pp485.png Pp484.png Pp483.png Pp482.png Pp479.png Pp474.png Pp464.png 10420226 744069625640370 1029647261740253583 n.jpg 10670176 646638518782976 8394876316903990070 n.png Bb6.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-26-18h23m40s36.png Pp720.png Pp758.png Rubble plush.jpg Psag23.png Psag19.png Psag15.png Psag11.png Psag10.png Psag9.png Psag8.png Psag7.png Psag6.png Psag5.png Psag4.png RTRB4.jpg RTRB3.jpg RTRB2.jpg RTRB1.jpg Real Talking Rubble.jpg Psaa30.png Psaa12.png Pp1175.png 10614260 673798082733686 4202986986627061548 n.png Tnp41.png Tnp23.png Tnp22.png maxresdefault.jpeg 1896928 10152985641807847 3307316215174582850 n.png ChristmasRubble.png PPValentinesBumper.png CABAFB49-9A7C-4BB0-8583-3FBE6D7F57D7.JPG 13242234_234514956925094_1443577789_o.jpg RubbleRescueRun.jpg Rubble. :) .jpg Rubble image.png DF98FFE0-6DA1-413B-8551-977C7A2B7532.JPG PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg PAW Patrol Animation Pups.png PAW Patrol Rubble Nick Asia.png PAW Patrol Rubble Skateboard.png PAW Patrol Rubble Running.png PAW Patrol Rubble Summer Sunglasses.png 12548866 10154014055437847 2398983469490631247 n.png CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg BadgeRubble.png Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries